Scorm
”I '''DARE' YOU ALL, STRIKE DOWN YOUR DAMNED GOLDEN KING, DO IT!!! YOU, AS THE LOYAL ARACHNIDS I ONCE RULED OVER, WON’T DO SUCH A WRETCHED THING TO MY OWN, TRAITOROUS BASTARD OF A CHILD!!!”'' -Scorm, raging about the betrayal of his own kind abandoning his legitimacy of being true scorpion leader, following his unlawful son. Scorm Crawn Aurum (His full RP name, non-official) is a canon character made different by user Thefirstdecade. This Scorm is different from the canon scorpion kinghttps://legolegendsofchima.wikia.com/wiki/Scorm as he is a bit smarter (sorta) and more arrogant. According to Lego.com’s description of Scorm, The King of Scorpions is as impatient as he is dramatic, evil and short-tempered. He wants to rule everything ''NOW! He controls his minions using his hypnotic sting or the force of his unpleasant personality!'' He was a key leader of the Crawler Empire and was (wrongfully, according to his elder brother, Dr. Scortica Breen) succeeded by Scorpix. He has a distaste for Rebels and hasn't known The Chi-Man (until his recent resurrection), but hates Scorden Freeman as much as his elder brother, due to him vainly murdering him the first time. ---- Biography Beginnings When deep down in the Gorge, Scorm was just one of the many Scorpions, along with the Bats and Spiders, being devolved and lonesome, until that very fateful day, where Gible the Gorilla dropped chi into the gorge, subsequently leading to the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, and the Outlanders that gave rise to it. The Crawler Empire was not a thing until the Bats and Scorpions civilized, and were led by the first royal families (not yet for Bliston, since he had to knock up his wife) of the outlands (minus the then-xenophobic Spider Monarchy). Outside of his own family, Scorpix and Scorponok were the first scorpions to strongly support Scorm's leadership of the Scorpion Tribe. Scorm and Bliston did not see each other for many weeks, before they first met at a bar in the Scorpion Caverns one night. But once they gotten to know each-other, it was a perfect bro-bro relationship. He wasn’t too keen on meeting a bat at first, but when they conversed and shared ideas on their views of the outside world, Scorm came to terms with the Bat King. The two Kings at the Bar Scorm was a heavy drinker, (unlike Barney Balhoun) and stress-drank whenever he could to get his mind off very stressful events, like running an entire outland country and his own family. He usually went to this local restaurant named the “''Outland Chi Infusion''”, its bar was popular for many Outlanders, often serving chi-infused drinks to help empower customers and evolve some “newcomers”, which civilized them instantly. Scorm was just a regular, although not being treated with such royal spoils as he asked, since he was king; he was just considered as a regular citizen, and Scorm put up with it without fuss. Scorm’s life would be changed forever when Bliston decided to show up at the same bar one day, when he came, just to be with his friends and his closest ministers, being Bratta, Balthazar, Brakket, and his wife. They saw the drunk Scorpion King, who was arguing with the bartender about how his country was running and such, and how much of a terrible son Scorpio was, and unbeknownst to Bliston, '''how much he loved to abuse his son'...'' His arguments and hatred against his own son's petulance were exasperating Bliston, so he had to come over and shut him up. This came to the situation of where the Bat King’s tendency to subtly manipulate came to play, as he slowly recuperated the Scorpion King from his intoxication, and slowly began to warm up to him. Scorm proposed to the Bat King: what if there were a unified Outland Monarchy? Scorm laughed at his own drunken idea, and told the Bat he was crazy, but Bliston felt a bit adamant about it, explaining that he'd already been planning to conquer some of the safer regions west of the Outlands: Chima's inland; he needed new lands for his people to thrive, and Scorm began to think of the crowded cavern cities, especially his brother’s Cave 17 being under developed and terribly conditioned around his castle, stinking up the cave's valued oxygen, so he liked the idea of tribal expansion on the surface. The idea of the Crawler Empire was born in a bar, '''and in the mind of an alcoholic scorpion'..., oddly enough. Although it would be ratified officially later in the jungles of the Outlands. A Stinger’s Reformation Scorm was now set on leading his tribe and to stop acting like a drunken father, and start being a leader for all arachnids! (But such a promise could only harm his son more than ever, such pangs for his sin forced his violence and rage onto such, ruthlessly...) There, Scorm was beginning to get to business, starting a rather idealistic platform for himself, making sure all his royal commanders (that being Scorpix, Scorpius, and to an lesser, discreet extent, Scorponok) and secretaries were close at hand to help him rebuild his kingdom and bring it back to the chimian super-power it once was. Scorm was bold and rash, harsh and semi-evil (he's evil, we all know that), imprisoning many who did not meet up with his demands of industrial production, putting many to death as well. He'd forced agricultural workers to work together, combining farms for more/better production (even if it meant mass famines before the next harvest arrived). Many working plans were instated to keep production moving along at a rapid pace, even if it meant many able-bodied workers were dying every few minutes. Scorm managed to pull it off anyway in the small span of a few months. Scorm loved living the lavish lifestyle off the backs of his large peasantry, and usually loved his upperclassmen nobles. He'd often throw lavish dinner parties with Scorpix and Scorpius, and was vain as he can be. This easily got him out of his drinking habit, and made sure that he'd be a loving father to his son, Prince Scorpio, and the faithful husband to his wife, Queen Scorpia, making sure to take care of such a fragile kingdom as it was rapidly pacing up in the world of Chima... The War of The Two Lands Prelude to the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War The Crawler Empire was officially formed when Scorpix negotiated with Bliston to repair tribal relations and forge an official alliance between the Bats and Scorpions, after Bliston rescued a bat test subject from Scortica's unethical experiments. After the events of the Bat—Raven War, Scorpix drove a truck full of chi from Black Fang Mountain to Scorpion Cavern Castle; this was half the chi from Mount Cavora, which the bats had raided. The Bat and Scorpion armies met in the jungle, where Bliston gave a rousing speech, and the Crawler Empire powered up with its immense amount of chi, marching west over the Outland Mountains. During the War Bliston and Scorm began their assaults within The Great Desert, after Bliston recently destroyed the Raven HQ, defeating Talon Industries, and scattering the Wings Row Monarchy (this resulted in the creation of the Forgotten Raven Sect later on). Scorm also decided to have his son in tow for the battles in the great desert, unveiling his new Scorpion air-force comprised out of Stinger-Copters and Black overwatch Hunter Choppers. Scorm had a nice little laugh before Bliston cut him off with his entailment of his newly developed ground forces of Bat Super Tanks. Scorm also had his fun taunting the Bat King with his very playful mocking nature along with his son. Memorably blowing raspberries at him (which the bat king thought was him farting into the radio), showing Scorm's arrogance and piety to his ally. Along with these memorable moments within this joint conquering of inland territory, both kings decided to attack the Bear HQ and its territory as well, making sure as to capture its territory and hold it as theirs. This is where Scorm decided to send out his son to prove himself in combat; little did he know, Scorpio was utterly useless combat-wise. This upset the Scorpion King immensely, causing him and his men to go on a much-needed rampage to help clean the mess up. This was gonna lead into his biggest blunder yet, and his weakness of not following other's ideas and legalities. Sooner or later, the HQ fell and Blitz Bridger fell along with it, before his return much later on. The Vehicular Chase After Bliston claimed the Bear forest and left the territory to negotiate with Gorbav, Scorm remained to oversee the construction of Imperial towns. Unlike Bliston, Scorm strongly refused to negotiate with his enemies, and, after finding out that Scrin had kidnapped his son and taken him to Lion City, Scorm declared that he'd rescue Scorpio. Scorm received his newly built luxury Scorpion car from his personal designers, and ordered Scorpix to come with him to infiltrate Lion HQ. Scorpix, reluctantly arming the chi laser on top of the car as Scorm drove it through The Great Forest, tried to warn Scorm that such a move was illogical and dangerous. Driven by emotion, Scorm didn't heed Scorpix's warnings, and drove towards Lion HQ, where he saw Scorden Freeman and Spalyx Vance driving a Forgotten car out of the city. Scorm gave chase, until his car was blasted from above by a Lion twinblade helicopter. Scorpix crawled out of the wreckage and abandoned the unconscious Scorm, whom he thought was dead. Imprisonment and Assassination Scorm was recovered by the lions, who rehabilitated the King in a hospital before locking him in their dungeons, where Scorpio had been brought as well. Scorm woke up a captive of the Lion Tribe and the Chima Alliance, who planned to use him and his Prince son as leverage in negotiating with Bliston and the Crawler Empire to end the war. In the dungeon, Scorm and Scorpio were given a joint interview by the neutral news reporter Lewis Luggington. Soon after, Scorm's cell was infiltrated by Dr. Freeman, who murdered the prisoner in cold blood before the Chima Alliance could use him for negotiations. When the Lions discovered Scorm dead in the dungeon, the captive Scorpio was briefly suspected of having somehow killed his father, but was soon freed of conviction when the Lions found Scorden's DNA on Scorm's body. Scorm was respectfully buried somewhere in Lion City, with the crime being pinned on Scordon Freeman. However... ''they didn’t realize Scorpio was behind it all... After the war... (Interlude) During the Crawler—Ice Hunter War that immediately followed (and brought about the end of) the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, the Crawler Empire had fallen to the invading Ice Hunters, and the remaining Scorpions had been split between the three leading factions, being The Forgotten (which Queen Scorpia had joined), the Republic of the Claw, and the Stinger Brotherhood (led by Scorponok). Despite being extremely small in comparison to the other two aforementioned factions, the Stinger Brotherhood succeeded in obtaining fire chi from the Phoenix, extracting Prince Scorpio from the clutches of the lions and the Republic of the Claw, recruiting the Prince to their cause, and, with help, rescuing all of the frozen scorpions from Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier. Though Scorpix was killed and the Stinger Brotherhood was scattered following the assault, Scorpio regrouped the rescued scorpions, now with fire chi, and led them back to the Outlands, where Scorpio became King. The late Scorm was honored in his name the Scorpions' new city in the Outlands, after his old home was destroyed in The Uprising. Resurrection A long time later, after the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War, and well into the Crawler—Ice Hunter War (three to four months later), Scrin came back to Scorm's grave, (which was oddly within a lion cemetery), and with the utmost "kindness" of his heart, he went along with the idea, revived Scorm using some form of unknown powers, for unknown reasons. There, Scrin explained his... rather vague reasoning for his revival, and told him that his son was... "recently freed"... This concerned the Golden King much, and with images and a terrifying live enactment of his murder, Scorm vowed revenge on Scordon Freeman, who he didn't know had vanished for the time being, probably presumed dead.... But with assumptions, it may be a rather hard conspiracy to resolve; as to what Scrin's motives were for reviving the old Scorpion King, time may tell, but he's one of the only few to have ever seen Scrin's true appearance... Arrival on New Bat Island Scorm was transported by Scrin into the sky above The West Sea, where he saw a Phoenix trying to catch or redirect him during his fall. Scorm landed on the shores of New Bat Island, where bats found and captured him, despite the King's attempts to command them. Scorm was taken to Balthazar City, where Dr. Benjamin urged the bats to deliver the apparent zombie to him to be examined, but Bliston had Scorm delivered to his throne room. Upon Bliston's greeting and questioning, Scorm explained that Scordon Freeman had killed him, and Scrin had revived him. When Bliston told Scorm about the Forgotten colony on Scordon Island, about a mile south of New Bat Island, Scorm demanded that they begin to search Scordon Island for the man it was named after. However, Bliston's sister Bratta became exasperated by Scorm's yelling in the throne room, since it disturbed her newborn children, Belris and Belkor, so Bratta grabbed Scorm's tail and threw him out the front wall-sized window of the throne room. Rehabilitation The undead Scorm survived the fall into Balthazar City's courtyard, and was recovered by Dr. Benjamin, who discovered that the former king had not a scratch on him. With his identity as a revived Scorm now confirmed, he was sent back to Bliston's throne room, and talked to his old friend. Bliston eventually explained that Scorpio had properly rebuilt the Scorpion Tribe on the surface of the Outlands after the Crawler—Ice Hunter War, but Scorm broke down at this, revealing that he'd regretfully been abusive to his son. Bliston took Scorm to the natural chi pool on New Bat Island, explaining that finally plugging chi again, and from a new source, could reinvigorate Scorm and inspire him to make changes to his life, now that he literally had a second chance at it. Scorm plugged the chi, feeling a surge of power. After Bliston bid him farewell to deal with the Bat Tribe's political matters, Scorm took a Bat dropship to Scordon Island, but once there, he was apprehended by Spalyx Vance. Confronting the Consuls Captured by the Forgotten on Scordon Island, Scorm was used to test their new teleportation machine. Scorm was randomly transported to the Republic of the Claw's Great Hall beneath Eagle lands, where he met Craunus Maximus and Calloran Fen. Scorm at first denounced the Consuls and their Republic as a splinter faction like the Forgotten, but the two scorpions showed him a holographic recording of Scorpix appointing them as his successors, and having them form the Republic of the Claw as a contingency plan in case of his own death or capture. Thus, Maximus and Fen exclaimed that they were the true heirs to the Scorpion Tribe's leadership. Scorm, who was less accepting of change than the late Scorpix had been, was disgusted by the prospect of the Scorpion Tribe being ruled by a democratic government. In a fit of rage, Scorm tried to attack the Consuls, but was stopped by Scrin, who appeared in the Great Hall himself, and transported the former king away to Scorpio’s throne room in Scorm City, where he’d confront his traitorous child, once and for all. Scorm City Confrontation Upon arriving in the throne room, Scorm, who'd changed his mind about Scorpio after being told by Scrin that it was his son who had paid Scordon to kill him, immediately reclaimed the Scorpion Throne. Enraged at his son's betrayal, Scorm easily beat Scorpio to near death, but was stopped by the three present scorpion guards, one of whom revealed himself to be a spy for the Republic of the Claw. Scorm declared that he was the one true leader of the Scorpions, and that all Scorpio had done for the tribe (including the formation of the Arachnid Alliance) would be undone on his orders. Scrin then teleported into the throne room, unintentionally followed by Scordon Freeman, and reprimanded Scorm for his actions, apparently having had a different plan for Scorm by sending him to Scorm City. Scrin's arrival distracted Scorm long enough for the Republic spy to grab the unconscious Scorpio, running the young man to the castle's hospital. To punish Scorm, Scrin used his physic powers to put the former king through intense mental pain. Capture and Relocation Spider King Skaulus Rax then entered the throne room with part of his army, having been contacted by a spider listener just outside the throne room, intending to kill Scrin and Scorm. However, Scordon Freeman began attacking Scrin, finally attempting to overthrow the autocratic and manipulative leader of the Forgotten. Scrin accidentally created an extra-dimensional portal, and Scordon pulled him down into it, transporting both of them to an unknown dimension. Due to Scrin's mental torture being abruptly cut off, Scorm fell unconscious, his mind now overloaded and comatose. Scorm's body was secretly put in a cell in the castle of Scorm City by Skaulus, as the Spider King tried to figure out an honorable way to execute the unconscious scorpion. Soon, however, Spalyx Vance broke into the cell with a Fire Wing Harness, picking up the comatose Scorm, and flying him to an unknown location. Power Grab Eventually, a while after the Arachnid Alliance had fallen and the Republic of the Claw had taken over the Scorpion Tribe, Scorm was broken out of the Forgotten outpost that Spalyx had placed him in. His rescuers were the extremist scorpions who'd bombed The Purple City, and they swore their allegiance to Scorm after discovering that their former king had been reanimated. Scorm led his new faction, the "True Scorpions", into the mostly uncharted Northern Outland Mountains, where, in the following month, they built a hangar to act as an HQ, and Scorm planned to assassinate the Republic's Consuls and Praetors, in order to retake leadership of his tribe. Though any plans Scorm may have had were put on hold when Scordon Freeman, Scorpio, and Scorpia were all discovered, injured and alone, in the Northern Outland Mountains. Scorm captured the three scorpions, and declared that he'd finally execute the two who'd been responsible for his murder, Scorpio and Scordon. However, Scorm became conflicted again, and once more couldn't bring himself to kill his son. Defeat and Recapture During Scorm's moment of hesitation, one of his soldiers suddenly revealed that he was a spy for the Republic of the Claw, and placed Scorm under arrest. A Scorpion battalion led by Calloran Fen then attacked Scorm's hangar with overwhelming force, crushing the "True Scorpions". Scordon, Scorpio, and Scorpia escaped in the heat of battle, and Scorm tried to do the same, but was stopped by the Lions, who arrived after being told by Spalyx Vance about Scorm's revival. Surrounded by the Lions and Scorpions, Scorm's hangar was destroyed, and Scorm was captured by the Lions once again. Rescue Scorm was brought before Lycan in the Lion City. The temporary Supreme Regent told Scorm that he was considered an escaped prisoner of the Lion Tribe, and Scorm's reanimation was made public to Chima. In private, Lycan told Scorm the true reason for his capture: Lycan wanted to find out how Scorm was resurrected and made immortal, in order to create an immortal Lion King, among other reasons. Interrogated multiple times by Lycan, Scorm insisted, truthfully, that he had no idea how Scrin had revived him in this state. Soon, Scordon Freeman arrived in the Lions' dungeons, breaking out Scorm, which confused the former king. Thankful for the rescue, Scorm decided to forgive Scordon for his assassination, realizing that the Doctor had been used by Scorpio. With the lions giving suspiciously little resistance, Scordon and Scorm escaped Lion City on a speedor. After leaving Lion territory, Scordon drove into Southernfell, the region that the Forgotten had claimed as their HQ, to which Scorm strongly opposed.Category:Scorpions Category:Kings Category:Monarchies Category:Outlands Category:Crawler Empire Category:All Articles Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Leader